Putar Botol
by zhaErza
Summary: [Banjir Tomatceri Contest VI] Botol itu telah diputar. Siapa yang tertunjuk oleh mulut botol, maka harus menjawab pertanyaan dari salah satu orang yang dipilihnya. Sakura tertunjuk, dan memilih Shino untuk memberinya pertanyaan, dan ia aman. / Sasuke tertunjuk, dan ia merasa bingung ingin memilih siapa, merasa para satuan rookie 9 telah menjebaknya. "Hinata."/ "Eh, a-ano …" / RnR?


**Putar Botol**

 **Story** **© zhaErza**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt:** **#43**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku Canon**

 **S-savers Contest:** **Banjir Tomatceri Contest VI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

[Banjir Tomatceri Contest VI] Botol itu telah diputar. Siapa yang tertunjuk oleh mulut botol, maka harus menjawab pertanyaan dari salah satu orang yang dipilihnya. Sakura tertunjuk, dan memilih Shino untuk memberinya pertanyaan, dan ia aman. / Sasuke tertunjuk, dan ia merasa bingung ingin memilih siapa, merasa para satuan rookie 9 telah menjebaknya. "Hinata."/ " _Eh, a_ - _ano_. A-apa Sasuke- _kun_ ... mencintai Sakura- _chan_?" dan ia salah memilih sepertinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajahnya datar, tatapannya tidak bersahabat. Ini adalah hari setelah perang besar berakhir berbulan-bulan yang lalu, mereka awalnya memang dikepung duka kembali ketika menyaksikan banyakanya para _shinobi_ yang gugur, namun mereka akan tetap melangkah maju, karena semua yang terjadi itu demi kedamaia dunia. Dan begitu pula dengan Uchiha Sasuke, ia merasa sudah pulih dari luka-luka ditubuhnya lebih dari berbulan-bulan lalu, dan sekarang ia sedang diajak —diseret oleh teman sedari kecil berambut kuning yang masih asik mengomelinya.

" _Tsk, Teme_. Ini perayaan menjelang ulang tahun Konoha, jadi kita _R_ _o_ _okie_ 9 memutuskan untuk berkumpul-kumpul, mumpung sedang libur tugas, kan!"

Mereka terus berjalan, setelah Sasuke menghentak keras tangan Naruto dan meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak akan kabur dan bisa berjalan sendiri. Lelaki yang memiliki _aquamarine_ itu mencibir, mencoba untuk menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, namun tersadar kalau ia hanya memiliki tangan kiri.

Mereka sampai, di kediaman Naruto dan disambut oleh teman-teman lainnya yang sedari tadi menunggu. Apalagi kalau bukan membuat pesta kecil-kecilan di kamar itu. Makan malam spesial yang dibuat para gadis, menonton film beramai-ramai dan bercerita banyak hal, hingga mereka memasuki topik terlarang, mengenai kematian Neji dan kerinduan mereka.

" _H_ _ahh_ ... aku tak menyangka ia telah tiada." Sakura menatap sedih Hinata dan teman se-tim Neji.

Suasana pun berubah, dan mereka menjadi suram. Hingga mata Ino menemukan sebuah botol kaca bekas limun mereka.

" _Ah_ , aku punya ide. Ayo kita main putar botol. Ini pasti seru!" katanya berapi-api, mendengar hal itu membuat yang lain menjadi bersemangat lagi dan Ino pun menambahinya, "Baiklah, siapa pun yang tertunjuk mulut botol, maka akan menjawab dari satu orang yang akan ditunjuk bebas sang terpilih dan akan menerima pertanyaan dari orang yang ditunjuk sang terpilih. Itu peraturannya, dan bagaimana pun harus dijawab, kalau tidak maka harus mencium pipi atau dahi orang yang dipilih si pemberi pertanyaan. Setuju?"

Semuanya terdiam, dan Naruto pun menyeletuk, "Aku tak paham hehe."

"Maksudnya begini, Naruto. Misal, kau tertunjuk mulut botol, maka kau harus memilih satu orang untuk memberi pertanyaan padamu, _nah_ misal yang kaupilih aku dan aku akan memberikan pertanyaan kepadamu. Lalu, ternyata kau tidak bisa menjawab, dan sebagai hukumannya aku bebas memilih kau berhak mencium siapa. Misalnya, aku bilang kau harus mencium Sasuke, begitu." Sakura menerangkan dengan panjang lebar dan Naruto terperangah.

"Apa? I-itu tidak mungkin."

"Makanya harus dijawab," omel Ino.

" _Ck_ , ini merepotkan." Shikamaru siap-siap untuk tidur sebelum kerah bajunya ditarik oleh Ino.

Sementara Sasuke memandang situasi ini dengan sangat tidak tertarik.

Permainan memutar botol pun dimulai setelah mereka membereskan meja yang tadinya penuh dengan camilan, dan sekarang di meja rendah berbentuk bulat itu para _Rookie_ 9 duduk melingkar, di tengah-tengah meja sudah ada botol dan siap diputar. Ino pun memutanya setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari yang lain, beberapa saat mereka menunggu dengan perasaan yang membuat jantung berdebar-debar, terutama gadis berambut merah muda itu, ia semakin pucat karena mulut botol melambat ke arah Sasuke dan berhenti tepat ke arah dirinya yang duduk di samping lelaki dingin itu.

"Apa?" Sakura syok.

"YEAAAHH!" Ino berteriak. Ini akan menarik, "Baiklah, baiklah! Sekarang kau akan menunjuk siapa, Sakura?" ucapnya tak sabaran dan menggosokkan kedua tangan.

Sakura menelan salivanya, ia lalu menatap satu persatu wajah dari rekan-rekan seusianya, dan mulai memprediksi siapa yang akan menanyakan hal paling normal di antara mereka semua. Jika harus memilih siapa yang paling tak patut ditunjuk, maka itu adalah Ino yang sedang menyeringai, ia tahu gadis berambut Barbie itu akan menanyakan hal sensitifnya. _Emerald_ -nya kembali menatap rekannya, ia mencoret nama Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Naruto, Lee dan Sasuke. Ia kembali berpikir, jadi yang layak adalah Shikamaru, Hinata, Chouji, Sai dan Shino. Memikirkannya terlalu lama, membuat Ino tidak sabaran dan dengan terpaksa ia pun menyebut Shino, karena terus didesak.

"B-baiklah, Shino saja."

Yang lain langsung tidak semangat, terutama Ino dan Kiba yang terlihat sangat tidak ikhlas, sepertinya kedua orang itu sangat ingin membuat Sakura terdesak dengan pertanyaan mengerikan. Padahal, Ino sudah mempersiapkan pertanyaan paling super untuk Sakura, tentu saja mengenai perasaan gadis itu tentang orang dingin yang memiliki warna mata berbeda dan duduk di dekat Sakura.

"Shino, kau dipilih Sakura untuk memberikan pertanyaan. Maka, gunakan kesempatan ini untuk _mengorek_ hal yang ingin kautahu dari Sakura." Ino berapi-api, dengan menegaskan kata 'mengorek' kepada lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Apaan sih, Ino," omel Sakura dengan cemberut.

Semuanya kembali terdiam, dan menunggu Shino yang terlihat agak seram dengan jaket tertutupnya, lelaki itu lalu memanggil nama Sakura dan menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat orang-orang langsung tercengang.

"Sakura ... apa yang akan kaulakukan, jika menemukan serangga spesies langkah yang sangat besar dan bisa membawamu terbang?" Shino berucap serius sementara kumpulan _Rookie_ 9 _drop_ karena mendengar pertanyaan gak penting itu, Ino dan Kiba hampir meledak, bisa-bisanya diwaktu sakral begini Shino lebih tertarik untuk menanyakan prihal serangga kepada Sakura.

"Apa-apaan itu, Shino?" yang menjerit adalah Kiba, ia kelihatan tidak terima.

"K-Kiba- _kun_ , yang ditanya Sakura- _chan_." Hinata menyahuti.

"Ahahahh ... itu ya, _hmm_ ... kalau aku jumpa serangga yang besar dan bisa terbang membawaku, mungkin aku akan lari atau menghajarnya," Sakura menunjukkan tinjunya, "aku tak suka serangga, Shino. Maaf ya, hehe." Dalam hati, Sakura sangat bersyukur karena pertanyaan yang diberikan Shino sangat mudah dijawabnya, ia tidak salah memilih. Menghembuskan napas gembira, Sakura pun berucap dengan semangat, "Ayo kita lanjut! Putar botolnya." Sekarang Sakura yang memutarnya.

Banyak hal yang terjadi ketika permainan berlanjut, mulai dari Hinata yang tidak bisa menjawab dan akhirnya harus mencium Naruto yang menyebabkan ia pingsan sesaat. Setelahnya, ketika permainan dilanjutkan dan orang-orang mendadak tertawa kuat ketika Naruto bertanya apa yang akan dilakukan Kiba ketika menjadi _hokage_ , lelaki itu menjawab jika ia menjadi _hokage_ , maka ia mewajibkan para ninja agar memelihara anjing. Dan sekarang adalah giliran Naruto yang terpilih oleh mulut botol.

"Baiklah, aku memilih Sai saja. Teman, aku siap menjawab pertanyaanmu." Naruto terlalu percaya diri dan tak berpikir pertanyaan macam apa yang akan diberikan Sai.

Laki-laki pucat itu tersenyum, lalu menatap Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kautahu, aku selalu penasaran. Bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh Sakura ...," wajah Naruto memerah mendengarnya, " ... dan Sasuke?" Senyuman itu tak luntur dari wajah pucat Sai, dan membuat Naruto menjerik panik.

"SAIII! Jangan mengingatkan hal itu! _Hueeekkk_." Naruto sebenarnya ingin menjawab, tapi ia tidak kuat dengan pertanyaan yang kedua. "Bukannya seharusnya hanya satu pertanyaan? Aku tidak terima, Sai!"

Sai terdiam awalnya, setelahnya ia kembali memikir ulang dan tersenyum, "Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana rasanya saat kau berciuman dengan Sasuke?"

Mendengarnya Sasuke naik darah, ia menatap tajam Sai yang masih juga tersenyum. Dengan cepat, Naruto langsung menjelaskannya dan meralat ucapan Sai sekaligus.

"Kami tak ber— _arrgg_! Itu tak sengaja, rasanya memuakkan, bikin mulas, dan mau muntah. Puas, puas!" Setelahnya Naruto langsung lesu dan menyambar botol untuk memutarnya.

Semuanya terdiam kembali dan mulut botol mulai melambat di arah Kiba lagi.

" _Arrgg_ , sial jangan aku lagi!" namun, sepertinya doa itu terkabulkan karena nyatanya sekarang yang tertunjuk mulut botol adalah Sasuke, lelaki yang duduk di sebelah Kiba.

" _Kyaaa_ ... Sasuke- _kun_ , ini kesempatan bagus!" Ino memekik dan melirik Sakura.

"Berisik!" ucapan judes itu tentu saja dari Sasuke. Ia pun menatap para rekan-rekannya, memilah siapa yang pantas. Menurutnya, semua wajah yang bisa dilihatnya itu sangat menyebalkan dan bisa saja menjebaknya. Ini pasti jebakan, pikirnya. Lalu, mata Sasuke menatap kepada Hinata, gadis itu sempat pingsan saat mencium Naruto, kemungkinan tidak akan memberikan pertanyaan licik kepadanya.

"Hinata."

Semua orang terdiam. Dan Ino kembali menjerit menyemangati Hinata, sama seperti saat Sakura yang dipilih.

" _Eh, a-ano_. A-apa Sasuke- _kun_ ... m-mencintai Sakura- _chan_?" Hinata memerah, ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ditanyakan karena itulah yang pertama kali terpikir di kepalanya, ini adalah yang sudah dijanjikan oleh mereka para gadis. Mereka licik. Sementara Ino dan Kiba yang merupakan biang kerok bersuit-suit dan membuat Sakura malu.

Suasana makin panas tentu saja, terutama bagi Sakura yang terus merasa dijahili dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang masih terdiam dengan raut wajah datar dan alis agak berkerut.

"Hei, sudahlah kalian. Jangan menggoda Sakura- _san_ dan Sasuke- _san_ lagi." Lee cemburu. Sedangkan Naruto bersungut-sungut. Sudah menjadi gosip hangat peristiwa pelukan dan _eyes contact_ itu di seluruh desa _shinobi_. Entah dari mana kabar itu berasal, namun melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah membuat banyak yang menyadari kalau kejadian itu benar adanya. Mereka tentu saja jadi curiga jangan-jangan selama ini Sasuke sudah menaruh hati kepada Sakura. Hinata pun sangat penasaran, dan ia akhirnya setuju dengan usulan Ino.

"Apa? Hinata, ralat pertanyaanmu." Sakura panik, ia memerah.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura! Tidak bisa! Ini sudah ketentuan, ingat. Kau dan Sasuke- _kun_ harus _fair_." Ino tidak akan membiarkan Hinata meralat pertanyaannya, "Benarkan, semuanya." Ia memanasi dan menjadi profokator hingga membuat teman-temannya mengangguk, tentu saja minus Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang terbakar api cemburu, Ino tentu memang sengaja melakukan hal ini, ia dan Kiba juga telah merencanakan penjebakan ini, kecuali Naruto, Lee dan Shino yang tak menahu masalah kebusukan yang ada di dalam permaianan ini. Yang lainnya sudah diancam Ino, termasuk Sai.

Sasuke yang ditanya pun, berwajah masih datar. Namun, ia sempat mendecak ketika terus disorak-soraki seolah ini semua sudah direncanakan. Ia semakin curiga.

"Apa itu penting?" ia balik bertanya dengan wajah sombong, khas Uchiha.

"Tentu saja! Kau harus jawab, Sasuke- _kun_! Jika tidak, Hinata akan menyuruhmu untuk mencium bibir Sakura!" Ino berucap semangat dan galak, Hinata yang mendengarnya pun nyaris pingsan kembali.

"INOOOO!" teriak Sakura malu dan semakin panik. Mata emeraldnya mendelik, tidak menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti ini. Jahat, jahat.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, ia lalu mengangkat bahu dan mendekati Sakura. Menghadapkan wajahnya dan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura semakin tak terkontrol, semuanya ia rasakan sekarang, wajahnya semakin merah. tidak mungkin Sasuke dengan berani akan mencium bibirnya tepat dihadapan mereka semua.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Jangan!" nyaris berteriak suara Sakura, padahal Sasuke belum melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya membalik dan menghadapkan duduknya kepada Sakura, tapi gadis itu sudah melengkingkan suaranya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seperti gadis korban pelecehan saja. Sementara Naruto tidak rela dan sudah mengancam Sasuke sambil teriak-teriak yang sekarang malah dihentikan Ino dengan _jutsu_ khas keluarga Yamanaka. _Jutsu_ itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak. Sial, ini pengunci hati, maki Naruto.

Melihat kekacauan ini, dan Ino yang sudah mengeluarkan jutsunya, Sasuke menyeringai ia memiliki ide. Saat itu Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke mengeluarkan _mangekyo sharingan_ -nya dan sebelah matanya yang _rinegan_ ber- _tomoe_ juga berputar, ia menutup mata Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya yang ada dan menatap seluruh orang di kamar Naruto, hingga mereka semua tak sadarkan diri. Seringai Sasuke kembali mengembang. Sebelum Naruto sadar karena memiliki _biju_ , ia pun membawa Sakura pergi dan langsung berpindah tempat ke taman yang sunyi karena sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa melakukan itu? Kau keterlaluan!" Sakura marah, ia tidak bisa menerima Sasuke mengunggunakan _genjutsu_ kepada rekan-rekannya.

" _Ck_ , jadi kauingin kucium di depan mereka?" Sakura pun tergagap dan terdiam, sebelumnya ia masih berusaha untuk mengajak Sasuke kembali ke tempat dan menyadarkan _Rookie_ 9 yang pingsan, itu kemungkinan bukan _genjutsu_ biasa, karena Sasuke lah yang melakukannya.

"Bukannya kalau menjawab akan jadi lebih gampang." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia sadar kalau Sasuke kemungkinan tidak mencintainya. Memikirikannya membuatnya sedih. Sial.

Menyadari kesedihan Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum, ia lalu maju dan melangkah kepada gadis berambut merah muda itu, dan menaruh jari tengah dan telunjunya ke dahi Sakura, mengetuk pelan dahi yang agak tertutupi poni merah muda.

"Sakura, mungkin lain kali." Sasuke berbisik pelan.

" _Eh,_ maksudmu?"

Sasuke menerawang, sementara Sakura sudah benar-benar merah padam, Sasuke mengetuk kepalanya dan tersenyum kepadanya, jantungnya berdebar kian kencang.

"Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun, ya." Sakura mengangguk, perang itu sudah terjadi setahun lalu dan mereka sekarang hidup dengan damai, "Besok aku akan pergi."

"Misi, Sasuke- _kun_?" mereka duduk di kursi taman. Sakura masih menatap Sasuke yang pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Misi untuk diriku. Sebaiknya kita pulang, kau ditunggu keluargamu, Sakura." Tatapan mata Sasuke sekilas agak berbeda, terkesan ramah dan hangat. Namun, hanya sekejab karena setelahnya ia menjadi dirinya yang dingin itu. Sakura pun tidak yakin sebenarnya, karena ia hanya melihatnya sekilas atau hanya karena pengaruh cahaya lampu taman?

Mereka berjalan berdua, bersisihan dan saat itu tiba-tiba saja mereka bertemu dengan rombogan _Rookie_ 9 yang berjalan di area jalan kota Konoha, Sakura tentu saja agak terkejut pasalnya tadi mereka sedang pingsan karena efek _genjutsu_ Sasuke.

"Sakura, Sasuke- _kun_!" Ino menyapa, dan gadis itu terlihat cemberut. "Kalian ternyata berjalan-jalan ya, sayang sekali tadi kami mengadakan pesta kecil dan permainan memutar botol di kamar Naruto. Kalian si, kenca mulu."

Seharusnya, Sakura pasti akan memerah kalau mendengar ucapa Ino yang terakhir, namun mendengar pernyataan Ino yang pertama membuatnya bingung, ia hanya menatap Sasuke dan lelaki itu tidak menjelaskan apa pun.

"Hei?" Ino menyenggol lengan Sakura.

" _Ah_ , ya. Heheh. Hanya mau pulang bareng _kok_."

" _Oh_ , kirain. Kami juga mau pulang _nih, bye_." Mereka pun langsung menuju ke arah rumah masing-masing. Dan Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Itu ulahmu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Tidak ada jawaban, dan Sakura semakin yakin. Tidak disangkanya kalau mata Sasuke memang sangat mengerikan.

"Cepatlah, Sakura." Ia yang tertinggal karena memikirkan hal ini pun berlari kecil, menyusul Sasuke yang berdiam dan menunggunya.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama, melewati toko-toko dan restoran yang masih menerima pelanggan. Di malam perayaan ulang tahun Konoha, pusat desa tentu saja ramai. Dan permainan memutar botol itu masih membuat Sakura kepikiran, bagaimana jawaban Sasuke sebenarnya? Lain kali katanya akan dijelaskan, _hmm_ ia seperti sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Dan ia hanya tersenyum sambil beberapa kali menatap Sasuke yang rambutnya mulai menutupi mata _rinegan_ -nya.

Menunggu sekali lagi, tak apa lah. Ia sepertinya sudah terbiasa. Lagipula, ini adalah Sasuke, lelaki yang tak akan gampang terpikat dengan orang lain, sama seperti dirinya, mereka seperti sudah saling mempercayai hanya dengan senyuman dan tatapan mata. Dari kontak mata itu ia bisa tahu bahwa Sasuke telah menatapnya semakin berbeda dan bukan seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sasuke telah berubah, dan lelaki itu telah meminta maaf atas segela perlakuannya terhadap dirinya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum saat memikirkan itu, dan sekarang lelaki itu juga sangat sering dan terang-tengan untuk tersenyum kepadanya.

Besok adalah misi Sasuke, dan ia masih tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki itu, namun hatinya sudah memilih Sasuke dan percaya sejak dulu. Bahwa mereka pasti akan selalu bersama, Sasuke yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata saat permain memutar botol tadi, tak membuatnya sedih, kalau dipikirkan lagi tentu saja Sasuke akan melakukan hal itu, karena dia adalah tipe laki-laki yang tak suka secara terang-tarangan memberitahu apa yang ia rasakan, termasuk terhadapan dirinya dan dihadapan banyak orang. Mungkin nanti akan ada saatnya, Sakura menghembuskan napasnya, ia tersenyum dan mengundang rasa penasaran Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **Curcol Ganteng:**

 **AHAHAH ini apaan? Gak banget, dan OS tersingkat, akhirnya. Canon juga lagi uhuyyy. Erza sangat-sangat gak pandai buat Canon hiks dan biasanya Erza memang payah di Canon, jadi begini aja deh. Pokoknya semoga suka ya.**

 **Selamat bulan TomatCeri. :* Ayo semua partisipasi, kita ramaikan.**

 **Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,**

 **zhaErza**


End file.
